Communication devices that are easy to transport, support desirable features, and minimize power consumption to extend the amount of time that they can be transported have a commercial advantage. One communication device that is easy to transport is a closeable cellular telephone having an opened position and a closed position. In the opened position, a conventional cellular telephone user interface of the cellular telephone, which includes a speaker, a microphone, a display, and a keypad, is fully exposed and the cellular telephone has a length that is sufficient to allow the ear and mouth of the user to align with the speaker and microphone, respectively. In the closed position, the conventional user interface is overlapped or collapsed thereby making the cellular telephone shorter in length. As an additional convenience, movement of the cellular telephone from the closed position to the opened position automatically answers an incoming telephone call. Thus, when a call is to be received or made, the cellular telephone is placed in the opened position to facilitate telephonic communication, and whenever a call is not being received or made, the cellular telephone is kept in the closed position to facilitate transport.
Although easy to transport, the closeable cellular telephone is not conducive to a caller identification feature ("caller ID") desired by many users. Caller ID permits a cellular telephone user to ascertain the calling party prior to answering an incoming call. A base station or other remote device providing service to the cellular telephone, sends the calling party's telephone number along with the incoming call to the cellular telephone. The cellular telephone displays the telephone number on the display for viewing by the viewer prior to answering the call. However, the display of a closeable cellular telephone is hidden in the closed position. Opening the cellular telephone to view the telephone number on the display automatically answers the call, thereby defeating the purpose of caller ID.
Also, the closeable cellular telephone does not minimize power consumption. When the cellular telephone is in the closed position, the user cannot view cellular telephone status information provided via the display. Such status information includes, for example, an indication as to whether the cellular telephone has service and whether the cellular telephone is roaming outside its home system. To provide the status information in the closed position, it is known to provide a display element, such as a multi-colored light emitting diode (LED), on the outside of the cellular telephone so as to be viewable while the cellular telephone is in the closed position. The LED continually emits red flashes to indicate that no service is available, yellow flashes to indicate roaming, and green flashes to indicate that service is available. Unfortunately, such continual flashing of the LED can reduce, by as much as 25 percent, the amount of time that the cellular telephone is on but not in a call.
Therefore, what is needed is a closeable communication device and method of operating the same that increases the usability of the device in the closed position by, for example, supporting desirable user features and minimizing power consumption.